pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1942 in literature
The year 1942 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *André Gide leaves France to live in Tunis. *Robertson Davies becomes editor of the Peterborough Examiner. *Thomas Mann emigrates to California. *James Hilton wins an Oscar for the screenplay of Mrs. Miniver. *''The New York Times'' launches influential New York Times Best Seller list. New fiction books *Samuel Hopkins Adams - The Harvey Girls *Henry Bellamann - Floods of Spring *Earle Birney - David *Taylor Caldwell - The Strong City *Albert Camus - The Stranger (L'Étranger) *John Dickson Carr **''The Emperor's Snuff-Box'' **''The Gilded Man'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Joyce Cary - To Be a Pilgrim *Raymond Chandler - The High Window *Agatha Christie **''The Body in the Library'' **''Five Little Pigs'' **''The Moving Finger'' *Lloyd C. Douglas - The Robe *Daphne du Maurier - Frenchman's Creek *Rachel Field - And Now Tomorrow *F. Scott Fitzgerald - The Last Tycoon *Robert A. Heinlein - Beyond This Horizon *Kalki Krishnamurthy - Parthiban Kanavu *C. S. Lewis - The Screwtape Letters *Janette Sebring Lowrey - The Poky Little Puppy *Beryl Markham - West with the Night *Robert Musil - The Man Without Qualities *Annie Greene Nelson - After The Storm *Ellery Queen - Calamity Town *Raymond Queneau - Pierrot mon ami *Clayton Rawson - No Coffin for the Corpse *Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings - Cross Creek *Nevil Shute - Pied Piper *Curt Siodmak - Donovan's Brain *Clark Ashton Smith - Out of Space and Time *Eleanor Smith ** Caravan ** The Man in Grey *John Steinbeck - The Moon is Down *Rex Stout - Black Orchids *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''The Six Iron Spiders'' **''Three Plots for Asey Mayo'' *Vercors - Le Silence de la mer *Evelyn Waugh - Put Out More Flags *Cornell Woolrich - Black Alibi New drama * Jean Anouilh - Antigone * Kaj Munk - Niels Ebbesen * Eugene O'Neill - A Touch of the Poet (written) Poetry * T.S. Eliot - "Little Gidding", fourth of the Four Quartets. Non-fiction *Albert Camus - The Myth of Sisyphus (Le Mythe de Sisyphe) *Salvador Dalí - The Secret Life of Salvador Dalí *Edith Hamilton - Mythology *Aldous Huxley - The Art of Seeing *C. S. Lewis - A Preface to Paradise Lost *Elliot Paul - The Last Time I Saw Paris *Adam Clayton Powell, Sr. - Picketing Hell *Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - Flight to Arras *Rebecca West - Black Lamb and Grey Falcon Births * January 31 - Derek Jarman, director, writer (d. 1994) * February 1 - Terry Jones, comedian and writer * March 2 - John Irving, novelist * April 1 - Samuel R. Delany, novelist and critic * April 4 - Kitty Kelley, journalist and biographer * April 6 - Barry Levinson, screenwriter, director and producer * August 2 - Isabel Allende, novelist * August 7 - Garrison Keillor, Lake Wobegon Days author * October 23 - Michael Crichton, author (d. 2008) * October 23 - Douglas Dunn, poet * December 6 - Peter Handke, Austrian novelist * date unknown - Gladys Cardiff, poet * date unknown - Craig Thomas, novelist Deaths *April 24 - Lucy Maud Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables novelist *May 26 - Libero Bovio, Neapolitan dialect poet *June 30 - Léon Daudet, journalist *July 20 - Moses Annenberg, publisher *September 19 - Condé Nast, magazine publisher *September 26 - Oskar Kraus, philosopher *October 14 - Cosmo Hamilton, dramatist and novelist *October 20 - Friedrich Münzer, classical scholar *23 December - Konstantin Bal'mont, poet *''date unknown'' - Eleanor Stackhouse Atkinson, Greyfriars Bobby author Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Denys Watkins-Pitchford, The Little Grey Men * Frost Medal: Edgar Lee Masters * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Arthur Waley, Translation of Monkey by Wu Cheng'en * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Lord Ponsonby of Shulbrede, Henry Ponsonby: Queen Victoria's Private Secretary * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Walter D. Edmonds, The Matchlock Gun * Nobel Prize for literature: not awarded * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: not awarded * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: William Rose Benet, The Dust Which Is God * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Ellen Glasgow, In This Our Life External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year